Breaking school rules
by megnut2327
Summary: Beck and Jade deside to have some fun by breaking school rules
1. Chapter 1

**_Wow i haven't written anything in a while and i kindof miss it so here is something i just threw together._**

Jade's POV

"So what do you think...?" Beck asked me with an evil smirk on his face. I was trying really hard to keep a straight face. My usually very calm and obedient to authority boyfriend just suggested that we research all of the school rules and try to break as many as we can in the next 4 days. I smirk as well and nodd in approval.

"Not that I don't find this idea completely amazing but where did this come from?" I ask still smiling personally I find this random thought of his really funny.

"Well, for one thing I have been so bored these last cupple of weeks and need a refreshing change. And I do believe you haven't developed a relationship with our new principal. " He answered. I can't help but laugh. Of course he wwould come up with a fun idea and then bail on me at the first sight of him getting in trubble. Typical Beck... And people say I'm the bad one in the relationship. Tsk Tsk.

"Oh I see... You just want me to get in trubble while you laugh from the sidelines?" I say to him faking anger. He starts to back away as i start moving towards him to fake intimidation. Soon he's pressed up against the lockers and I jab my finger into his chest. "Hmmm? Anything to say about that mister?" Too bad he knows I'm not really angry so he starts smiling and he takes my hand off is chest and puts our hands together.

"Nope not at all.. I'm definately planning on getting in trubble too... But guess what I was thinking..."

"You actually use your brain?" I ask in mock astonishment. He smirks

"Cute. But I know just what rule we're going to break first."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

He starts moving his lips toward mine and right before our lips touch he whispers," Damn PDA rule, I'm sick of it.." I smile as we finally start kissing. I hear the bell ring for class to start but I really don't care. Soon Helen is yelling at us to get to class and that we both have detention and blah blah blah. Beck and I are too busy running to class hand in hand laughing. I wonder what he has planned for tomorrow. Hehe

**_Ok so this idea just popped into my head today and I would probably like to make it a multi chapter so if you have any idea's on what school rules they should break next or if you liked it you can review and tell me what you think._**

**_thanks_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you to all that reviewed. And thank you for all the rules you guys suggested :)_**

Jades POV  
>After sneaking out of detention, Beck and I sit in his RV cuddled up with his laptop in between us. Apparently sneaking out of detention is against school rules... Hmmm oh well 2 points to us then I guess. We're on the school website to look up school rules. First thing that comes to both our minds is dress code.. So now we're just looking up specifics. Hollywood Arts is actually not as strict as most schools when it comes to dress code but there is obiously some no no's such as you actually have to wear a shirt, no see-through clothing no really really short shorts. Hmm this should be easy...<p>

"Babe you look ridiculous." I tell Beck when we are almost to school. He's wearing a pair of my black short shorts that I usually wear to bed and he's not wearing a shirt... Damn that boy has nice abs.  
>"Yep but you look hot... Maybe this is a bad idea..."<br>"What? Why!" ugh if he makes me go home and change just because he's scared I'm going to be soooo pissed.  
>"Well.. Your shirt is see through and that bra is really sexy and your skirt is really short. What if some dude trys something?"<br>"Then i'll handle it." It's not like you would do anything about it anyway, I add in my head. Beck has never gotten jealous... Ever. Not once in our 3 years of dating has he even shown a little teeny hint if jealousy. Which really bugs me sometimes cuz I'm always getting jealous. Oh well. The rest of the ride is pretty much silent and when we finally get to school we walk hand in hand into the building and I can feel everyones eyes on us but we just walk straight to the janitors closet to wait until the bell rings. To everyone else this must look completely scandalus. Girl dressed like a slut, boy half naked going into a closet...'Hmm I wonder what they could possibly be doing'. But they probably can't get their minds out of the gutter long enough to realize that we're just waiting for all of them to get to class so our rule breakage is more noticeable. Soon enough the bell rings and then we go to Sikowitz's class. He's already teaching by the time we get there. When he see's us he sighs and shakes his head.  
>"What in the world are you two wearing?" he asks, "And why are you late to my class." I am about to say 'sorry we were making out in the janitor's closet again' but before either of us can say anything he yells,"Wait! Nevermind I don't want to know!" and he covers his ears like a child and runs off. We both shrug and sit down. Soon the bell rings and we know that our chances of getting caught are greater if we're in the hallway because Hellen is always in there and the other teachers probably don't care what we look like. Sure enough when Hellen rounds the corner to my locker and she see's both of us, she smacks her head and says,"My office. Now!" we both shrug and head to her office and take a seat next to eachother.<br>"Why! Why would you children dress like that?" she asks us.  
>"Freedom of expression?" I say sarcasticly.<br>"This is two days in a row I'm catching you two doing something bad. Now if this is some kind of "cupples bet" you two have goin on, it needs to end now. Cuz Hellen don't wanna put up with your disrespect to authority through this mindless rule breaking! Now you two go home and change right now and I better see you both back here in time for lunch. Got it?" we both reluctantly nodd our heads and head out of the office.  
>"I do believe she said to take the rest of the day off. " I say with a smile. Beck looks at me and laughs. Obiously we found our next rule to break...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Jades pov  
>Beck and I drove back to his house (his parents were out so we didn't have to go to his RV).<br>"Well what do you want to do now since we're skipping the rest of the day?" Beck asked  
>"Water ballon fight?" I suggested shrugging my shoulders.<br>"There are several problems with that starting with the fact that we don't actually have any ballons to fill with water and it's getting colder outside." of course, he was right. Plus I didn't really feel like doing anything anyway so that was just a really dumb idea.  
>I got up from my spot next to him on the couch and walked to the "games closet". I smirk when I see a puzzle that's 1000 pieces and walk back over to Beck with the puzzle in my hand.<p>

"Lets work on this puzzle!" I said pulling him from the couch to the floor and dumping the puzzle out of the box. Beck rolled his eyes but started working on the puzzle anyway.

"You know, you're the only person in the entire world that i know that would break a school rule, the skip class so you can go play with a puzzle." Beck said.

"Shut up! I never got to play with a puzzle when I was a child so now we will work on this puzzle and if you're good then I'll reward you."

"And if I'm bad?" Beck said smirking

"Then you get punished." I shrugged. Its really not a hard concept to grasp. Oh well. After about an hour of working on the puzzle, Beck grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"What are you doing?" I asked but he didn't answer he just pulled me up the stairs to an empty room with a small bed in the corner of the room. I've never really been in any of the rooms in Beck's house except the Kitchen, Dining room, Living Room , and the Downstairs bathroom. His mother likes me but his dad thinks I'm crazy ever since the dog i tried to get Beck attacked him. But other than that I've never gotten an opertunity to see the whole house which is weird because I'm always over in his RV. "Who's room is this?"

"It was mine, before I moved out..."

"You never did tell me why you moved out and that happened a little more than two years ago." Wow. I just realized that I never questioned why he had moved out in the first place.

"It was a cupple of months after we had started dating and you were really upset that one time and I was grounded so my parents had my phone and I felt really bad that I wasn't there for you."

"So naturally you would have to move into an RV" I really hope that he didn't do it completely for me. That would be the nicest thing ever but i would feel really bad.

"No not only that but my parents were giving me a hard time and they wanted me to give up my room for a month so my grandma could visit so I suggested instead of me sleeping on the couch, i could just stay in the RV. And then of course I liked it so much I decided to stay there." I nodded

"So what are we doing in here?"

"Well it has occured to me that I've had a lot of good memories in this room but none of them involve you so I figured I knew a way to fix that I was good... and you said if I was good..." He said smirking and closing the distance between us, bringing his mouth to mine. Let's just say I'm very glad we skipped the rest of our classes ;)


End file.
